mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Sila Warrington
Sila Warrington (b. 16 May, 2009) is a young magical person and student at Hogwarts. :"Listen to me.... no one can tell you to do anything here. Home might have been different, but here, you decide for yourself. You're allowed to feel... and you know.. you're allowed to cry. " :—Eloise to Sila, October 2022 (('OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) 'Introductory notes:' Sila is currently a fourth year hufflepuff student at Hogwarts, simply put. Standing just above 5 foot tall, she's just barely taller than a first year and manages to blend in with her surroundings quite well. She's got a frail, thin build and always looks under-nourished, even if she isn't. As a result, she falls prey to illness and injury quite easily (especially when combined with her innate clumsiness and diligence with Quidditch Practices). Biography: Personality, Quirks and Appearance: On the surface, Sila is your typical shy nerd who studies too much, rarely talking to anyone for fun. She's methodical, intelligent, and creative. Generally reserved, she keeps to herself and stays out of trouble as much as possible. Often she puts others needs in front of her own, and is a frequent go-to when housemates or friends need someone to vent to, despite finding sympathy a hard concept to grasp. Beneath the surface though, one sees a guarded kid with way too much anxiety for one small body to hold, with an ever-racing, fragmented mind that struggles to communicate effectively. She has no ability to balance things in her life and is seen studying until the early hours of the morning, or on the Quidditch Pitch day after day. In an attempt to avoid dealing with her own stressors, she buries herself in her studies and hyperfocuses on her academics. In her third year she took on a third elective, and was part of the ARGH group for students of genius potential; her ability to recall facts or detail out abstract theories leave her excelling in theory based classes. Some even wonder why she isn't in more advanced classes. She's brilliant, but struggles to fit in with those of her age, and prefers the company of a select few older students who seem to understand her. Her biggest downfall is how she often falls short with practical/applied magic, struggling to focus enough. However, she refuses to give up and will try repeatedly to the point of exhaustion. She falls prone to illness or injury often and is seen resisting potions left and right, begging and pleading for people to stop trying as they "don't work" for her. Small injuries get ignored, shrugged off as if they're nothing important. She never sits or stands still and she's always seen fidgeting with one thing or another. Whether it's her hair, her sleeves, or one of the various necklaces she wears, her hands are always kept busy. Her body language tends to be limited- she doesn't gesture very much, or 'talk with her hands'. Eye contact is an incredibly rare thing for her to make, too - if you look close you can see that her gaze never quite meets another's, instead she stares slightly past them. As a young child, Sila always had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she had already seen when something happened- a feeling that was similar to what muggles would often call 'deja vu'. As she grew older, these feelings shifted into vivid dreams, even nightmares of things to come. But it wasn't until she took a trip into the depths of the Dark Forest in her first year at Hogwarts did those dreams turn into something more. Affected by the magic, perhaps, or simply just coincidence, the girl had a true prophetic vision for the first time in her life. Such was the real beginning of her gift- the rare ability to See. Appearance: Short and thin for her age, with an androgynous outwards appearance. Her chest is hidden and bound to give a flat-chested appearance at all times, pale blonde hair is often worn short and messy. Her eyes are generally a striking ice blue which gain a cloudy, distanced look when she's struggling to stay in the 'present' with her ability. When ill or overly stressed her eyes pale to a more silvery blue instead. Generally she always tries to wear baggy clothing, sticking to hoodies, sweaters or vests with jeans or cargo pants when not in uniform. Her arms have various scars along them, most noticeable if short sleeves are worn are some claw scars across both arms that never healed. Some other scars on the tops of her forearms that are hard to distinguish between possible self harm or from past abuse. 'Anxieties / Sensitivities' Loud noises, drastic changes in emotional states, and chaos can and will cause her to shut down until it's passed. Has huge trust issues, and is terrified of being abandoned by people once she cares for them. will go to great lengths to keep people from being disappointed with her. Certain things cause a distinct personality shift the second they happen. To most people who don't know her, she simply looks scared. Those few who know her personally know the only way to help bring her out of those situations is to talk her through it calmly, limit sensory input around her and give her time. 'Early Life' 'Ages 0-9' Despite being born in to a pureblood extremist family, Sila and her twin sister Mickayla lived a very secluded and withdrawn life when it came to anything involving magic. Having lived through the first and second Wizarding wars and Voldemort's rise and fall, her mother had enough of the chaos and moved to live among the peaceful ways of Muggles - much to the disapproval of her extended family. There was no convincing her- as usual, she was set in her ways and had made up her mind long ago. With her magical status hidden from all, a few years passed as she settled in and met the man who would be the eventual father to the girls. Believed to be marrying a muggle, her entire family broke all contact completely that day- leaving the twins with no contact to their magical roots. In the middle of May the girls were born, healthy as ever- though Sila was always the smaller, more fragile one of the two. Things were smooth and calm for a while, but their mother's secret wouldn't stay such for much longer. As the twins grew older, weird things started to happen around them; occasionally lights flickered during tantrums, or small objects would soar around the room. Falls that should naturally harm the toddlers seemed to have no lasting effect on them. It was then that their mother knew - the girls were magical as well, and there would be no way to keep it hidden from their father for much longer. He didn't take it as well as she hoped. Seemingly in disbelief, he began to lash out each time the word 'magic' was ever mentioned. Each time something abnormal happened, he raised his voice, stormed out of the room, or neglected to help their mother with the twins. Sila was the shy one who tried to get out of his way during his rages- but that merely made her the target of his frustrations instead. Soon he got physical. Late one evening, at about 4 years old, Sila was alone after an earlier crying fit had made one of the lamp bulbs explode. On his last straw he stormed over to the girl, picked her up and with a shove he pinned her against the wall, pressing his forearm against her neck. Tears clung to the corners of her eyes- but she knew she couldn't show him she was scared. Showing you were sad or scared only made him threaten more. Even as a child she had to keep her emotions under control. Even the slightest slip up could cause more magic to accidentally happen- and it wasn't good when anything like that happened around him. "You really shouldn’t be so trusting," he sneered in her face. "The world is a dangerous place. You'll learn soon enough," The abuse and the jealousy went on for the next 4 years, until one night when he knew they were going to end up getting a letter to Hogwarts. They were only about 8 or 9, but he just knew they would follow the same footsteps as his brothers. He took it out on Sila again, with a rage she hadn't seen since the day it all started. The next night he was gone without a word, with nothing but a single phrase written on a piece of paper for their mother. It was then she learned that he was not a muggle- rather, he was a squib who had grown jaded, developing a hatred for everything and anything magical. Blind jealousy and fear controlled him. Their mother moved the kids to a small town in Appleby, England which bordered the wizarding world and muggle world both. She never gave the kids a real explanation on why Dad left, even as they moved to be completely alone. Age 9-11 Around the time she was just about to turn 10, she and a little friend learned the hard way what dangers the forests around them could hold. Gone exploring late one night during a full moon, they followed a path deeper into the forest until the sound of angered growls and snarls were heard. Within seconds the little friend she was with was snatched up in the claws of a werewolf. In instinct she tried to reach up and grab him back, only to get picked up in the claws of another were. Sharp talons dug into her skin until she managed to kick and flail enough to be dropped, where she ran to the first place she could crawl under - a hollowed hole inside a tree trunk. From there she was unable to be reached by either wolf, but also unable to save her friend as the two killed the boy in front of her eyes. It was a secret she would be unable to tell, or remember. Her mind reached its limits of what it was capable of holding, and fragmented itself as its only defense to the trauma. Her mother and sister never quite figured out just what happened that night- only that from then on, the Sila they both knew had changed. Gone was the adventure-loving kid without a sense of fear, instead replaced by a kid so sensitive that even the smallest things would make her break down in tears. Two years passed- two difficult, long and painful years of never quite knowing why full moons hurt. Not ever realizing that she had changed at all. Between the abuse in her recent past and now this, she dissociated- her personality partially split in self defense. The innocent child learned to fear everything and everyone around her. From the n on that entire night was but a faint memory that replayed in her dreams every so often, waking her up with a face full of tears and a heart racing so fast it hurt. Her 11th birthday came around, as did her invitation letter to Hogwarts. Without a moments hesitation, the twins were sent off with supplies to their first day of wizarding school. Education at Hogwarts Year 1 The first day of Hogwarts came all too soon. Unprepared and without a clue what to expect, Sila sat upon the stool as the Sorting hat was placed upon her head. It felt like forever as the hat argued with itself. "You could be great in Ravenclaw- wits beyond measure, a careful mind..." /I'm not that smart../ ''She'd argue back, interrupting the hat. Minutes passed, though it felt like an eternity before the hat piped up again. '"A loyal heart, patience and loyalty beyond all else... Right, what do I know...? Only been around about a thousand years. If you say so, then it shall be Hufflepuff!"' The first of her family to be sorted in Hufflepuff, the little kid shyly joined the table of badgers. So began her first year at the magical school. Her first few weeks were spent wandering the halls alone, getting pushed into broom closets by the moving stairs and generally trying to learn her way around the castle. Classes were tough, and she hadn't yet spoken a word to anyone; most assumed she was unable to speak and never bothered her about it. No one spoke to the kid, in fact it seemed most didn't even notice she was there to begin with. She was essentially invisible as she kept to herself whenever she could. '''Year 2' Sila's 2nd year was a complete opposite of what she expected. The Hufflepuff that had investigated the Golden Frog and brought about friends to finally bring the school back to normal now retreated inwards for quite a while. Her only friends grew distant as they got busy with their own things, depression and isolation followed with the sleepless nights. One fourth year Gryffindor stood out from the rest one night, as Upton Zero found the badger sitting in the corner of the kitchens alone with her tarot cards and joined her world, rather than thinking her strange or excluding her. Not to mention he was the only person she ever met that would eat an onion like it was an apple, and stay up with her in the middle of the night some nights just to play board games again. As time went on he started to tutor Sila, bringing her out of her shell and helping her gain confidence in herself. This confidence transferred over when she started Quidditch, discovering a natural talent with the sport and quickly becoming the team's Seeker for the next year and some. She caught the snitch for every game Hufflepuff played in her second year and started to become a little more well known for it. Around this time word spread to very few people about how she was a Seer, and thus led a confused, worried Essa to finding and confiding her own fears in the badger. Taking Zyggy's advice and lessons, she helped to somewhat share what she knew to the younger Raven. Summer ''' Summer went by a lot better when she went back home with her friend Wulf rather than back to her parents. When word spread of people vacationing over the summer at Brighton, she went to visit a handful of times where she met Ryder Rowan, another Hufflepuff who happened to be in the same year as her as well. The two hit it off very quickly, becoming close friends and even then some as Ryder later asked Sila 'out' in a sense. Though Sila has no interest in romance, the relationship Ryder and her have is something that keeps the two together even when things get tough. They balance each other out and often he's the only thing that will truly keep her happy in her rougher days. '''Year 3 -- Agender preferences -- Quidditch captain -- ARGH -- No balance. All work, no play. -- Quidditch accident -- Night of nightmares -- Dorchester/Goons/Dark Tower / Inferi Summer Most of the summer was spent with Ryder, traveling all over the place by Floo powder while his parents were out in America. Occasionally they would go back to his grandparent's, getting spoiled and getting a much needed break after the previous year's nightmare. Year 4 TBA 'Magical Abilities and Skills' - Seer: A lot could be said about this. Sila is a natural born Seer, gifted with the Sight and a stronger tie to Divinations than most. Some people with the Sight speak Prophecies with which they cannot recall (such as Trelawney). Sila, on the other hand, is different. Instead of Prophecies, she gets an actual Vision of some future event. Some Seers have visions so vivid, so profound that for the moment it begins, their entire focus is on nothing but the images and emotions tied to the event. Separated from mind and body, from the outside world and their inner eye. The sounds, the sights - it touches upon all senses and overwhelms their body in every way. The slightest touch can cause them to lash out, or break down instead. Such Visions are uncontrollable in their raw form, without extensive guidance from one knowledgeable in it. These visions can be of anything- though so far, the pattern has led to Sila being involved or familiar with the subject in some way, and the time being in the somewhat-near-future. Visions can also come through dreams, although without a lot of guidance Sila struggles to discern the difference between a normal nightmare and a prophetic one. - Quidditch Seeker. Picked up on the skill naturally with very little practice- after she'd learned to fly without falling. -- Impressed with the previous year's dedication, or perhaps just hopeful, Hufflepuff Head of House Norma offered Sila the chance to be Quidditch Captain of their house in her third year, making her the youngest captain in possibly centuries. - Incredibly smart and rather advanced for her age...when it comes to theoretical work. Falls short with practical/applied magic quite often, struggling to do various spells that should be easy for students her year. 'Possessions' 'On her at all times' * -Silver lime wood wand. 10 1/2 inches. Unicorn core.- -- Broken during the fight against the inferi in her third year. Over the summer was replaced with a new wand with thanks to Ryder's grandparents * Hazel wand with phoenix feather core, 10 1/2 inches and unyielding flexibility. * A small blue book carried around her neck by some string. It's linked by a Protean charm to an identical one that Zyggy carries around her neck, and is used for the two to alert one another when something urgent happens, or when one of them needs the other. Sila's book also has a small pouch with a few scented herbs in it (lavender and mint). * Often seen wearing a crystal around her neck as well, usually Amethyst or Quartz. In her bag Bag was given to her by Ryder's grandparents with an undetectable extension charm woven into it. Among the many many textbooks and divination books in specific, there's also a handful of other things. * Hand-made journal with many drawings of magical creatures, many dream diary entries, and scattered school notes everywhere. * A small gleaming silver pensieve inscribed on every inch with scrolling, winding, interlaced runes and symbols. Safely kept inside a wooden, indestructible case. * A Mesmerizer. A beautiful, fragile looking icicle shaped crystal phial strung on a shining gold bead chain. The ornate stopper holding the phial to the necklace is made out of rose-gold and shaped like curling vines and flowers. You can see the light reflect on it, when it is filled with memories or other translucent liquids, it becomes a thing of visual interest. Used to aid in meditation and serve as a distraction when things get overwhelming. * A worn, well-loved set of tarot cards Zyggy gave her that was passed down from mentor to apprentice through several generations. In her trunk * A Witch hat with an oversized lantern magically attached, given to her by her mentor Vela Cygnus. It has been charmed and spelled with various spells including: sound dampening charms, impervious charms, and damage-resistance. Currently never worn but always kept tucked safely in her trunk. * A cloak that was once made to be an invisibility cloak, created for her own personal use by Norma, although kept in secret. She has not told a single person about the cloak aside from her mentor, and though she had the charm renewed on it over the summer she does not pull it out to use except in extreme circumstances. * A photo of a girl that looks just like her, except with long hair and a slightly chubbier frame. 'Relationships' Ryder Rowan Her 'Boyfriend' to be technical, but the two of them are really close. He protects her, sometimes a little too much. They bicker, they laugh, they fight and tease each other like 14 year olds do. But they share a lot more underneath the surface, understanding what the other deals with when it comes to family issues or feeling excluded. Always seen together ((even if NPCly)) Zero Upton One of her closest friends. He's always been there one step behind Sila, not afraid to let her fall and get a little bruised up so she could learn to stand back up on her own- but he's always been there to help her back up afterwards. Has been on the receiving end of quite a few very successful knockback jinxes during some charms practice with her. She's taken to being his shadow whenever possible - quietly hiding behind him, poking him in the ribs or just silently walking and following in his footsteps. She looks up to him as a big brother and appreciates how he doesn't coddle or baby her. Briony Rookswood Though Sila and Bri don't talk very often, she tends to stick to her, Zero and Cassie's side whenever they're around. Bri has a tendency to fuss over her like a mother would, but Sila's already grown used to it and usually doesn't mind too much. Cassie Middles As it is with Bri, Sila doesn't get to talk with Cassie much, but enjoys the peaceful, friendly company that she always brings. Cassie seems to have this silent understanding of the various things Sila does or doesn't like and is quick to try and help whenever she can. Vela Cygnus - "Zyggy" is her mentor and also the Divination professor at Hogwarts. She's practically become her mother in a sense with how protective and caring she is. It took a little while for Sila to trust her, after losing Miller in the middle of her first year- but Zyggy proved herself to care unconditionally for the girl and has been there for her through her hardest times. From developing her ability, learning to control it, and learning to not fear all that can come from it, they've been through a lot together and have grown incredibly close as a result.